Walk With Me
by Gypsy Heart
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Lost and Found featuring our favorite Potions master, Severus Snape, as channeled by Alan Rickman. Jane and Severus are working on their relationship and Remus meets a mysterious Muggle. Plenty of lemons to keep you tingling


**The Muggle Chronicles, Part II – Walk With Me**

_© 2006 by MMHG aka Gypsy Heart_

**Summary:** This is the sequel to my story _Lost and Found _featuring our favorite Potions master, Severus Snape, as channeled by Alan Rickman. There will be, among other things, gloomy dungeons, hidden desires, passionate embraces, and plenty of lemons to keep you tingling…

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all his friends (and enemies) are the brain-child of J.K. Rowling. Exclusive ownership belongs to JKR, Arthur A. Levine Books and Scholastic Inc. Jane Sinclair and all additional characters belong to me. You belong to yourself.

**Feedback:** Greatly appreciated.

**Distribution:** FanFiction for now, and hopefully on Occlumency soon. If you want to post my story anywhere else, please let me know.

**Comments:** Set after HBP, so some spoilers might come up! I'm not a literary major, but I do try to please my readers by providing them with a story that is both entertaining and well-written. I'm also making every effort to stay true to the characters as they were written by JKR and/or portrayed in the movies. I only allow myself little liberties here and there. This brings me to Severus Snape. I believe him to be a complex and very conflicted character – not the obvious villain Harry and his friends perceive him to be. Nonetheless, I simply can't see him going on picnics or dates or flower picking or cooking a romantic dinner. I am certain that even the mere suggestion of such activities would earn a most contemptuous sneer from Severus. Consequently, I shall not disrespect him in such a fashion. To those of you who want to see Snape pick flowers or can't handle multi-chapter prose, I say this: do yourselves a favor and hit the BACK button now. Unless, of course, you feel adventurous – in that case, please read on and enjoy!

**Rating:** **M/R **(depending which rating system you follow).

* * *

Wait! I think, my dear,

we have a guest!

Sir, this is indeed

an unparalleled delight!

I had rather hoped

that you would come.

And now my wish comes true –

you have truly made my night!

_Beyond the Lake_ (Act Two, Scene 9) from the musical _The Phantom of the Opera_

by Andrew Lloyd Webber

**Chapter One – The Visitor**

…**where Jane and Severus welcome an old friend…**

"What are you doing?" Severus asked drowsily from the depths of his down pillow.

Jane was kneeling on the floor, her cute derriere pointing neatly into the air while she was rummaging for something under the bed.

"Have you seen Manticore? The thunderstorm earlier scared her. I think she might be hiding under the bed."

Her voice came slightly muffled from underneath the mattress. She wriggled around, straining to reach her cat, and it did strange things to him. He stretched out his arm and let his hand fall heavily on Jane's behind. She stilled under his touch, uncertain of what his next move would be. Her skin was hot beneath his hand, tingling in sheer anticipation. After a moment's wait, he began to stroke and fondle her, letting his hand glide over the familiar curves beneath the thin nightgown.

"Come back to bed," Severus grumbled.

He had just noticed that it was still dark outside – or was it dark, _again_? Either way, he saw no reason to get up. Severus frowned. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to keep track of time. With his arrival at Willowmere two weeks ago, the rain had come, but neither of them had cared. Jane and Severus welcomed the excuse to stay indoors and become reacquainted with each other. They would read in the library in comfortable silence or have stimulating conversations as they explored the grounds. However, they spent most days making love, regardless of the time of day…

"No," Jane answered from somewhere under the bed.

Severus kept stroking her and realized that Jane wasn't moving away from his touch. Encouraged, he rolled onto his side for better access, and slowly pulled up the hem of her nightgown, running one finger along her thigh in the process. Jane shivered slightly, and he quickly became aroused.

"Severus?"

His lips pulled into a lazy smile. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh," he said casually, savoring the feel of her naked skin beneath his hand, "I'm just enjoying the view from above…"

Jane giggled. Had he really just said that?

"What's so amusing?"

"_Enjoying the view from above_?" she echoed.

"Rather fanciful phrasing, I admit," he conceded, "but the view from here _is_ rather _exquisite_."

He gently pinched one buttock, causing Jane to giggle again. "Stop that," she told him. "I'm still trying to reach Manticore. She's hiding under the bed and won't come out."

She stretched again, pushing her derriere higher into the air, stirring his arousal even further. He let his hand travel down and between her legs, finding her wet and ready. He smiled. Jane was always ready for him. She responded to his touch and his kisses, and even to the mere sound of his voice. It had made for some very spontaneous and interesting encounters since his arrival. He slid one long finger into her, tickling her sensitive bud along the way. Jane immediately pushed against him, moaning loudly. Severus rolled off the bed and knelt behind her. He grabbed her hips and pulled Jane out from under the bed and against his straining arousal.

"Severus?" She looked at him over her shoulder, unsure of what he had in mind.

"Relax," he told her as he positioned her against him and took aim.

He pushed into her with one smooth thrust, and Jane moaned gutturally. This position was completely new to her, but the unusual angle with which he had entered her was highly pleasurable. Severus moved his hands from her hips to her breasts, reaching around her and pulling her tightly against his chest. He pushed into her with measured strokes, hitting her very core with every thrust. Once she had gotten used to the unfamiliar position and his weight leaning onto her back, she began to push back against him, driving him deeper whenever he thrust. They mated frantically in wild abandon, driven purely by need and pleasure, until they reached their explosive climax. Afterwards, they slipped back into bed and lay in each other's arms for a very long time, reveling in the afterglow of their love-making.

"That was… different," Jane said, smiling contently, once her breathing had slowed.

"I say." Severus let his hand slide slowly over her back. "Did you mind?"

"It was very primal," she admitted, "but I liked it."

"Really?"

Jane stretched languidly and wrapped one leg around his. "M-hm."

Severus chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Manticore suddenly jumped onto the bed and settled comfortably on Severus' pillow just above his head. He cursed silently when she began to lick herself with gusto, spraying him with flying cat hairs and fine droplets of saliva. Jane's infernal feline had had it in for him ever since she'd clapped her emerald-green eyes on him. She was especially protective of her mistress and kept watching him balefully whenever he moved close to Jane. Moreover, she deeply resented him for sharing her mistress' bed, throwing the fiercest tantrums whenever she was banished from the bedroom. He had tried slipping her various potions that would make her more agreeable, more accepting of him, but the black devil was not easily duped. In the end, Severus had simply given up in resigned frustration and decided to let Jane handle Manticore.

"Jane," Severus growled disgustedly. "Your cat is spitting on me. Do something."

"She's just happy to be in here with us. We've banished her from the bed too often."

"Animals don't belong in bed," Severus ground out, moving his head out of Manticore's spitting distance.

Jane giggled and kissed him tenderly. "I know of one animal I like to have in bed…"

"I am not… an animal, Jane."

"You could have fooled me earlier, Severus."

He didn't want to get into that now. "Your cat is evil," he said simply.

Jane sat up, allowing Severus an unobstructed view of her glorious breasts. "You don't mean that!"

Severus cocked an eyebrow. He was most serious. "I most certainly do," he told her tersely.

With that, he grabbed Manticore by the scruff of the neck and, ignoring the hissing and scratching beast, carried her from the bed across the room, where he deposited her unceremoniously in the hallway. He shut the door firmly behind her and returned to the bed.

"Severus, I can't believe you just did that!"

"I had no choice. _You_ wouldn't do anything about it."

"You know that Manticore is still getting used to you. Remember? She showed herself to you only a week ago."

He climbed into bed with her and propped himself up against the headboard.

"I still don't understand how you could take her in so readily. The beast…"

"Be nice, Severus."

"Your _cat_," he amended disdainfully, "was a stray. Heaven knows what kind of diseases it carried."

"I performed a cleansing spell and gave her a purifying potion."

"You're far too soft when it comes to picking up strays…"

"That's how I ended up with you, Severus," Jane reminded him gently.

He grimaced, but didn't say anything.

"Would you rather I was more like you – unapproachable, distrustful, and… cold?"

Severus looked into her kind, loving eyes and sighed. He took her hand between his. "No," he said quietly. "Don't ever be like me."

He pulled her close and hugged her to him. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but your cat is trying my patience. If I didn't know better, I would think she is harboring Potter's soul. While he was alive, that boy made it his mission to make my life miserable."

Jane placed one hand on his chest and began to rub gently. "Manticore is just a cat, Severus, nothing more. Who knows what kind of life she led before she found me? All I know is that she was as lonely as I was, and we kept each other company. When you arrived, her sense of security was threatened. Besides, cats are very territorial."

"Well, she'd better get used to me, because I shall not leave."

Jane snuggled against him with a happy sigh. "I'm so glad to hear that."

---

Remus Lupin stood on the front steps of Fenton Hall – no, _Willowmere­_, he corrected himself – and stared up at the impressive façade. Jane hadn't been joking, when she'd described her home to him. Her letters had been glowing accounts of the changes she had made, keeping him up to date on the progress of her efforts. He had never been here before, but he felt as though he already knew the place inside and out. Remus recalled her last letter, where Jane had informed him of Severus' arrival. He was glad that Severus had finally come to his senses and decided to set things right between him and Jane. His friend had been hurting terribly after Severus had sent her away in a misguided sense of nobility.

The drizzle of rain that had persisted throughout the day became stronger and quickly turned into a heavy downpour. His leg began to act up again and Remus leaned on his cane more heavily. The injury he had sustained during the Final Battle had proved more serious than everybody – himself included – had guessed at first. He rarely was without his cane now. It had become his constant companion and unrelenting reminder of the day that had changed his life forever, the day where he had lost everything he'd held dear. He had lost Tonks that day, and thinking of her was still unbearably painful. Every day, countless of seemingly insignificant things triggered memories of his lost love. What pained him even more, though, was the fact that while he still would remember Tonks, the woman, her features became increasingly blurred with every day that passed. The Final Battle had been only a few months ago, but it felt like an eternity, and sometimes he felt as though he had never been with Tonks to begin with. That sense of loss hurt the most.

Remus closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He didn't want to think of her now. Not when he was here to spend a pleasant weekend with his friends. He hadn't told Jane of his visit and hoped that he would be welcome. Severus, in particular, would not be happy to see him, but maybe the news he was bearing would make Severus more hospitable. He took a deep breath and rapped on the door.

---

"Begging your pardon, Clara Fenton, miss."

Pinky, the house-elf, was standing at the foot of the bed, her big round eyes taking in the nude bodies of her mistress and her lover. Jane pulled up the bed sheets to cover herself and Severus. It wasn't like the little house-elf hadn't seen them like that before, but she still wasn't comfortable being naked in front of anyone but Severus.

"What is it, Pinky?"

"Clara Fenton, miss. You have a visitor."

Jane sat up. "What? Who? At this hour?"

Severus checked his pocket watch on the nightstand. "It's only seven o'clock."

She briefly looked at him. "Only seven?" she asked. "I could have sworn it was later."

Severus sighed. He didn't like it anymore than she did to have their privacy invaded like that.

"Who is it, Pinky?"

The house-elf bobbed a respectful curtsy, her pink bow dancing merrily on top of her wrinkled head. "He says his name is Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, sir."

"Lupin," Severus growled unhappily.

"He says he's been invited, sir."

Jane jumped out of bed and pulled on her robe. "Of course, he's been invited. Tell him, he's more than welcome and we'll meet him shortly."

Pinky curtsied once more and disappeared with a faint pop.

Jane pulled at the covers. "Come on, Severus, put some clothes on. You can't go downstairs like this."

"Did he have to come now?" Severus complained. "The new school year begins in ten days. Surely, he could have waited until then?"

"Severus, _please_. I told him he would always be welcome. You don't want me to go back on my word now, do you?"

He gave a frustrated sigh, making a show of his displeasure. "Fine, but I don't have to be nice to him."

"Be civil, at least, Severus. He's the closest thing you have to a friend. You don't want to alienate him."

"That is impossible. I've already tried."

He watched her unhappily as she gradually covered up her body, and scoffed disgustedly. Trust Remus to show up when he did and interrupt their romantic… interlude.

Jane moved to his side of the bed and pinched his shoulder. "Come on, Severus, don't make him wait."

He reached for his wand and summoned his clothes. "Lupin's waited all summer. He can wait another ten minutes."

---

Jane rushed into the library and immediately headed for Remus to hug him. "I'm so glad you've come."

As he awkwardly returned her embrace, he noticed Severus glowering darkly at them, and Remus wondered whether his quasi-friend was unhappy with her unrestrained show of affection for a man other than him. He didn't want to be the reason for, yet, another one of their breakups and quickly pulled back.

"Yes, well," he said, purposefully ignoring Jane's confused look, and stepped back further. "I thought I might take you up on your offer and check out this house of yours. You've been going on about it in your letters… I admit I got curious. Oh, and this is for you, Severus." Remus reached under his jacket and pulled out a letter. "Minerva was going to owl it to you, but since I was coming here, anyway, I offered to bring it along."

He handed it to Severus, who opened it with quick nimble fingers. Curious, Jane leaned closer so she could read it, too.

_Dear Severus, _

_It __pleases_ _me to inform you that you have been chosen as new Defense Against __the Dark Arts teacher. For personal reasons, Remus has decided not to return next term, and, frankly, you are the only one who has ever truly desired this position. In the absence of any other applicants, the position is yours for as long as you want it._

_Expect an official letter from the Board of Governors shortly._

_I am looking forward to seeing you and Jane again at the beginning of term._

_Minerva_

Jane looked up. Her brows knitted together into a confused frown. "But why, Remus? Do you have a place to go? Another position?"

He grinned. "Jane, my dear," he announced happily, "I no longer need to work. You are looking at a man of independent means."

"Now, there is something unexpected," Severus threw in dryly. If he was happy about this turn of events, he did not show it.

Remus cleared his throat. "It seems that Sirius had made a stipulation in his will that, should Harry be unable to inherit from him, I would be his sole beneficiary. Apparently, Harry agreed with Sirius' wish and bequeathed me Sirius' inheritance in the event of his death. I was only recently made aware of the circumstances, and given the… well, there are still wizards and witches who are not happy about the idea that a… well, someone like me is teaching their children. So, I've decided to honor Sirius' last wish and rid number twelve Grimmauld Place of all the dark shadows of his past and turn it into a real home."

"Oh, that's such wonderful news," Jane exclaimed, hugging Remus once more. "Isn't it, Severus?"

Her lover remained silent. He didn't like the way she kept throwing herself into Lupin's arms. And why would she be so excited about Remus' good fortune and completely ignore the fact that his own deepest wish had been fulfillment at long-last? A pang of jealousy shot through him.

"_Isn't it_, Severus?" Jane looked up at him over her shoulder, willing him to be civil to her friend.

"Yes," he admitted slowly. "Congratulations, Lupin."

Severus held out his hand, and Remus shook it after a moment's hesitation. He had noticed the other man's animosity towards him resurface, and briefly wondered whether he should have owled them first.

"Well, since you're already here, Lupin," Severus invited him ungraciously, "you might as well take a seat."

He looked pointedly at Remus' leg, which was trembling slightly. It was obvious that the scarred wizard standing before him was in physical pain.

"Thanks, Severus." His gratitude was genuine. Remus sunk into one of the comfortable-looking wingback chairs by the fireplace and stretched out his leg with a sigh of relief, while Severus and Jane made themselves comfortable on the settee.

"Now, Remus, will you tell us about everything that's been going on out there?" Jane waved vaguely towards the windows. "I admit," she continued, blushing slightly, "we've been rather occupied with… um, other things."

Severus scowled at Jane, wishing she wouldn't so blatantly divulge the physical part of their relationship.

Remus smiled. "I gathered as much once your letters stopped coming, Jane. I figured things were going well for you two…"

A faint pop announced Pinky's arrival.

"The room is prepared, Clara Fenton, miss, and food is ready should Remus Lupin require it."

Jane looked at him in askance, but Remus shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

Pinky curtsied and popped out of the room.

Remus stared curiously after the little house-elf and turned to Jane.

"Why does she still call you Clara? I thought you'd explained about the name change?"

Jane sighed. "I have, but she is stubborn. For her, blood is still thicker than water. Her ancestors have served the Fenton family for generations, and she takes great pride in that. I don't have the heart to disillusion her."

Remus looked helplessly at Severus, who merely stared back enigmatically. "I see."

Jane had noticed the exchange between the two men and rolled her eyes. "Men!"

Severus regarded her darkly, while Remus looked confused.

"Oh, yes, I know what you're thinking." Jane wagged her finger at both of them. "You two think I'm too soft. Admit it."

The two men shared another look. Severus shrugged noncommittally, and Remus grinned.

"Oh, yes," Jane scolded. "You're giving me the same attitude _he_ did earlier." She jerked her head towards Severus sitting beside her.

"Severus? No!" Remus clutched one hand to his chest in mock indignation. "What a shock!"

Severus glowered at Remus. "Stop that, Lupin."

"Why does Severus think you're too soft?" Remus turned his attention back to Jane.

"He doesn't like Manticore," Jane confided in him.

Remus looked at Severus, completely lost. "Well, a Manticore can be rather… unpleasant," he offered lamely.

"Oh, this one isn't merely… unpleasant," Severus informed him surly. "It's a beast from hell."

"Severus!" Jane exclaimed.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "You actually have one here?" he asked incredulously. "You do know they're illegal, don't you?"

"Manticore is my _cat_, Remus," Jane informed him pointedly.

"You have a cat?"

"A wizard-hating cat from the deepest bowels of hell," Severus threw in.

"Manticore is a sweetheart." Jane pouted. "It just takes her a while to get used to strangers."

Manticore chose this moment to make her entrance. She entered the library in her slow sashaying walk, sidling around furniture legs, until she reached the three humans sitting by the fireplace. She plopped onto her haunches and regarded them solemnly with her brilliant green eyes.

"_That_ is Manticore," Jane introduced her cat.

Remus noticed Severus' scowl getting darker and grinned. He was really beginning to enjoy himself now. "I see."

Manticore threw a disgusted baleful look at her mistress' lover and got up. She walked over to Remus and rubbed her body against his legs, purring loudly. He bent down and scratched her head, causing her to purr even louder. Jane happily clapped her hands together.

"She likes you, Remus!"

"What a surprise," Severus ground out disdainfully.

Jane took his arm and stroked him soothingly. "I told you, she was protective of me. She senses that Remus is my friend and would never hurt me."

"But I am your…" He frowned for a moment. What exactly was he? He wasn't her husband or fiancé, and he certainly wasn't her _boyfriend_, either. That sounded too juvenile. He was her lover… and, yet, there was more between them. He cleared his throat. "She should know that _I_, also, would never hurt you."

Jane giggled and moved closer to him. "She's jealous of you, because you get to sleep in my bed and she doesn't, anymore. I told you she was very territorial."

Remus laughed also. The idea that Severus of all people wasn't able to get the better of a mere cat was simply too delicious.

"I'm glad you find this amusing, Lupin."

"Come on, Severus, you have to admit, that's funny. For years, you've been feared by every student you have ever taught at Hogwarts. And, yet, you can't control this cat?"

Remus broke off as another laugh rumbled in his chest. Manticore knew that she was the center of attention and jumped gracefully onto Remus' lap, where she would be even more noticeable. She yawned delicately, exposing her pearly fangs and pink tongue, before curling up in Remus' lap. She closed one eye and scanned the room one last time before closing the other.

"So…" Remus smiled and stroked his hand over the cat's silky black fur. "What does Manticore have to do with Jane's being too soft?"

"Oh, Severus doesn't like the fact that Manticore was a stray," Jane complained.

Severus wrinkled his nose in disgust. "The cat could have carried a number of diseases."

Remus nodded slowly. Severus had a point.

"Severus thinks I'm too soft-hearted, taking in strays…"

Remus looked at the man sitting across from him. "Isn't that how you ended up with her?"

Severus cursed under his breath, and Jane patted him not too gently on the shoulder.

"What did I say?"

"I've told him exactly the same thing, Remus," she explained, suppressing a smile.

"Jane," Severus ground out warningly. "Enough."

She caressed his face. "Come on, Severus, where is your sense of humor?"

He pushed her hands away. "I resent being compared to a filthy stray."

"Oh, Severus." Jane kissed his cheek. "Of course, you're not filthy. But you were lost, and so was I. We found each other."

Severus stared into her eyes and, satisfied with what he saw in them, nodded slowly, his anger quickly evaporating.

"Well," Remus quickly jumped in. "It's getting late, and I'm exhausted. Let's continue this tomorrow. Um…"

He looked down at the cat in his lap and wondered how he could extract himself without disturbing her. However, he needn't have worried. As though she had been listening to their conversation the entire time and waited for her cue, Manticore opened one eye and surveyed the room. Satisfied that once again she had somebody's full attention, she yawned again and stretched languidly. She slowly got to her feet, jumped to the floor, and, with one final hiss towards Severus, regally walked out of the library. Remus watched her leave and for the first time, commiserated with his old friend. The cat really seemed to have it in for him. He reached for his cane and slowly got out of his armchair. His leg had become stiff again, and he wobbled slightly.

"Do you need a strengthening potion, Lupin?" Severus asked, mildly concerned. "Or something for the pain, perhaps?"

Remus waved him off. "I've brought everything I need." He turned to Jane, who had also gotten to her feet. "If you'll show me to my room…"

"Of course." Jane took hold of his hand and dragged him towards the doors, never noticing Severus' disapproving scowl.

---

Severus was already in bed, when she finally made it to the bedroom. From the dark expression on his face and the steady drumming of his fingers on the coverlet, Jane could tell that he wasn't pleased.

"What's wrong?" she asked him innocently.

He scoffed. "As if you didn't know."

"You didn't expect me to throw Remus out? Not in this weather, surely!"

"He could have Flooed back to Hogwarts, or wherever the hell he came from."

"Severus, don't be so unreasonable." Jane disappeared behind her dressing screen. "I invited him. He's our friend and our guest."

His frown intensified. Not only had she allowed Lupin to invade their privacy, she had also allowed him to stay. And now, she was denying him the pleasure of watching her undress. Severus leaned forward and to the side, straining to catch a glimpse of her. He supposed he could make the screen disappear, but then Jane would really be mad at him and probably spend the night in another room. He watched her shadow on the wall, but couldn't make out any details. Suddenly, the lamps went out and several candles flared up, bathing the room in soft cozy light. Two goblets of sweet Su Su mmerwine appeared on his nightstand. Severus frowned again. This time, however, he was more confused than displeased.

"Besides…" Jane stepped out from behind the screen, wearing a transparent black thigh-length nightie. "I've put him in the West Wing."

That was comforting to know. If he had been worried about Lupin listening in on them, his fears had been unfounded. The West Wing was on the other side of the house. He could repot Mandrakes, and Lupin would never hear the racket. Severus took in Jane's alluring attire and immediately became aroused. Her nightie really left nothing to the imagination.

Jane slowly approached the bed. "You can be really disagreeable at times, you know."

Severus exhaled slowly, trying to pace himself. Jane's nipples were already hard and pointy. He felt his mouth water just looking at them.

"I'm not used to idle chitchat," he said distractedly.

"M-hm." Jane nodded noncommittally and leaned over him.

Severus swallowed. "If I am so disagreeable, why are you wearing this?" He tugged at the transparent fabric.

"Well, we have to celebrate." She reached for one of the goblets and handed it to him.

"Celebrate?" he echoed dumbly. Jane was wearing the perfume he liked so much, the scent of which drove him wild.

She sat on the side of the bed, took the other goblet and clinked it against his. "To Hogwarts' new Dark Arts teacher," she toasted. "May he instill fear in his students for many years to come."

Severus felt like a lout. He should have known better than to think that Jane would have forgotten about what this position meant to him. "I'll drink to that."

They sipped their wine in silence. Jane watched his inscrutable face over the rim of her goblet. He didn't look overly happy.

"Severus?"

He met her gaze, and the worry in her eyes softened his expression. "Yes?"

"You _are_ happy about the news, aren't you? I mean, being Dark Arts teacher – it's been your dream for such a long time."

Severus took her goblet and placed it alongside his on the nightstand. He then reached for her and drew her close. "I'm very happy, Jane."

"Good." She cupped his face and pulled him down to her for a passionate kiss. "Let's celebrate, then."

_

* * *

Walk With Me © 2006 by MMHG

* * *

_


End file.
